London Buses route 61
London Buses route 61 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Bromley and Chislehurst, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 61 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Eltham Well Hall Station and Bromley Maxwell Arms via Well Hall Road - Eltham High Street - New Eltham - Green Lane, Chislehurst - St Pauls Cray Rd. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Sidcup (SP) garage by AEC Regent STs. The route is a renumbering of route 610. On 17 April 1935, the Sunday Service was extended from Eltham to Lewisham and Orpington to Green Street Green. On 7 October 1936, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Orpington and Green Street Green. On 12 October 1938, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Eltham and Lewisham. On 3 May 1939, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Orpington to Bromley garage and the Sunday service was extended to Bromley North. On 15 May 1940, the Saturday service was extended from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. On 30 October 1940, the route was withdrawn between Bromley Garage and Bromley North. On 3 April 1944, part of the allocation was transferred to Bromley (TB) garage and AEC Regents were introduced. On 24 March 1948, the Sidcup (SP) allocation was transferred to Bromley (TB) garage and was converted to full AEC Regent operation. On 11 October 1950, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 2 May 1956, the route was diverted in Chislehurst via Edgbury & Belmont Lane instead of via Green Lane direct. On 16 October 1957 the Monday to Saturday service and the Sunday pm service was extended from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. On 31 December 1966, the Sunday am service was extended from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. On 15 July 1972, the route was converted to One Person Operation using Daimler Fleetlines and the Saturday service was withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham; this was replaced by route 227. On 18 May 1974, the Saturday service between Chislehurst and Eltham was now back in full-time operation. On 29 September 1979, the route was converted to single deck using Leyland Nationals. On 16 August 1986, the route passed to Metrobus operating from their Orpington (MB) garage using Daimler Fleetlines and the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham, this section was replaced by new route 61B. In May 1989, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland bodied Leyland Olympians. On 19 January 1991, the route was withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham, this section was replaced by routes 228 and 328. On 2 December 1995, the route passed to CentreWest operating from their Orpington (Y) garage using Palatine II-bodied Volvo Olympians. On 3 March 1996, the Sunday service was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 1 December 2001, the route was retained by First Centrewest and the Sunday service was converted back to double deck operation. In 2002, the route was converted to low-floor operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 2 December 2006, the route passed to Selkent London operating from their Bromley (TB) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 3 December 2011, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with a new and existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 1 December 2018, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. In January 2019, the route was converted to a full 10.2m Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 operation. Current Route *Bromley North station *Bromley South station *Bromley Common *Locksbottom *Orpington station *Orpington High Street *Chislehurst Gordon Arms External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 061, London Buses routes